


Brat

by Maeryn_skye



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Pic Fic, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's flirting and the other boys get a bit possessive. (in a good way, of course!) Shannon's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first and so far only venture into writing a group sex fic and by far the most explicit thing I've ever done. I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out, but it was a bitch to write! (Originally written 09/2006)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/30%20Seconds%20to%20Mars/Jared/10255715.jpg.html)

 

God, you're such a slut. Okay, maybe 'slut' is too strong a word. After all, you're only a real slut with the three of us. But you are a tease. I smirk as I catch a glimpse of Mark's face. Yeah, definitely a cocktease of the highest order. Poor Mark. He's got that 'dazed-doesn't-know-what-hit-him-wanna-drop-to-the-floor-and-suck-you-off-right-NOW' look. Not that I blame him. There's not a creature on the planet that can resist you when you decide to really turn on the charm and use those lethal eyes of yours. I know. I tried and failed miserably.

My eyes turn back to your face. Even standing this far away from you, I can still see and feel the seduction in your eyes. My jeans tighten instantly. Tighten even more when you turn your head to meet my eyes and give me a slow, sexy wink. I smile and shake my head at you. You can be such a brat. 'Poor Mark', I think again. He might think he's getting lucky tonight, but he's in for a big disappointment. Tonight, as always, you'll be coming home with us.

You turn back to your toy, continuing to flirt like the pro that you are. And I continue to watch, mesmerized by your sensuality. This, of course, is doing nothing to dull the ache in my groin. I'm thinking that an early departure might be a good plan. I turn to Matt and Tomo, standing arm in arm next to me. Yeah, definitely time to get out of here. They're both watching you too, and I can tell as soon as I look at them that your little show is having the same effect on them as it is on me. Tomo's eyes are on fire - I'm surprised you can't feel the heat burning you up where you stand. And Matt has a beautiful flush creeping over his cheeks.

I take a moment to just admire the two of them, both so beautiful, such good friends. I would be lost without them and I know you would be too. I'm continually amazed and eternally grateful for the relationship the four of us have. Bandmates, yes, but there's so much more to it. Brothers, lovers, friends, soul mates...our hearts are one, joined by the music we make and the deep love we have for each other. I can't help smiling as my gaze moves back and forth between you and the two men in front of me. The one hard and fast rule of rock-n-roll: NEVER get involved with your bandmates. Well, we sure blew that one all to hell and back, didn't we? But for some strange reason, it works for us. I'm not even really sure how it all got started. Of course you and I have had a 'special' relationship for years, but within the band, you and Matt paired off first, I think. Then shortly after that, you lured me in. Then when Tomo came along, I was lost...those deep, dark, soulful eyes, the perfect mouth, the gentle heart ... I can't imagine ever being without him now. But the beauty of our relationship is that we're all fully interchangeable. There have been plenty of times that I just wanted to eat Matt up alive and I happen to know for a fact that Tomo can make you scream like no one else can, not even me.

Fuck. All this musing has gotten me even more worked up. Time to get out of here. Now. I turn back to Matt and Tomo, arch an eyebrow at them and nod toward the door. Both nod, and without a word spoken, we all three set off to reclaim you. We surround you, Matt wrapping a possessive arm around your waist as I move to your other side, my hand 'accidentally' brushing your ass before settling on your hip. I lean in and whisper, "Time to go, baby brother. Now." You turn to look at me, eyes on fire, and nod. You quickly make your excuses to Mark and the four of us make our way to the door arm in arm.

When we step out into the cool night air, we pause for a moment, trying to decide if it would be faster to catch a cab or simply walk back to our hotel. A glance up and down the street in front of us and the decision is made - not a taxi anywhere in sight and we sure as fuck don't want to take the time to wait for one. I know without looking that you're as turned on as the rest of us. You've always had an exhibitionist streak in you and knowing that we were watching you, wanting you, has you bordering on desperate. God, I love it when you're like this! It's been a while since the four of us were together, but there's no question about it tonight. We're all horny beyond belief, and when you get this worked up, it will take all three of us to satisfy you. Not that any of us will have a problem with that. You're our heart, our angel and making love to you is something we all treasure.

We make it back to the hotel in record time. We wait impatiently for the elevator to get here, fidgeting and trying to keep our hands to ourselves just a few minutes longer. When it arrives, we pile in and pray that no one else shows up. As soon as the doors close, we fall on you like a pack of ravenous wolves. Matt moves behind you and pulls you back against his chest, kissing your throat and neck, nipping at your ear, pressing his cock firmly against your ass. Tomo drops to his knees and begins nuzzling your cock, kissing and nibbling it through your pants. I stand back, rubbing my own aching shaft and admiring the scene in front of me. God, the three of you are so fucking beautiful together. I wish I had remembered to bring my camera. Your moans are getting louder and I can tell that you're already getting close. You keep desperately grinding your ass against Mattie's cock like that and he won't be far behind you. Tomo has worked his way up to the head of your cock and is suckling hard. I can tell he wants nothing more than to rip your pants off and suck the life out of you, but that will have to wait until we get to the room. You realize suddenly that I'm not involved in the process yet and reach out to me with a whine, pulling me close and devouring my mouth with yours. I can't help but smile. You really can be such a spoiled brat sometimes.

We feel the elevator stop and barely have time to get straightened up before the doors slide open. Thankfully, there's no one in the hallway to take notice of our debauched appearance. I snicker as I look around at the three of you. Your pants are soaked not only with the copious amount of pre-come you've been leaking but with Tomo's saliva as well. "Hell of a wet spot you got there, J!" I tease.

"You don't have a lot of room to talk, bro," you retort breathlessly, nodding toward my own crotch. I look down and shrug. You've got a point. Brat.

Mattie's room is the closest to the elevator, so that's where we head. Poor Matt's trying to get the door unlocked while you're feeling him up, Tomo's licking his ear and I'm humping his hip. I don't know how he manages it, but he finally gets the door open and we move into his room as one. Clothing is already disappearing at an alarming rate. By the time I close the door and double-check the lock, the three of you have already made it to Matt's bedroom. I hurry to catch up. God knows I don't want to miss anything. I pause momentarily at the door just taking in the beautiful sight in front of me.

Matt and Tomo are standing beside the bed locked in a deep, mind-blowing kiss and stripping each other's clothes off, hands desperate yet still somehow gentle. And you ... god, I almost come all over myself just looking at you. You're lying there on the bed stroking yourself and whimpering. You're absolutely breathtaking ... so beautiful, so wanton ... begging to be taken.

I strip off the rest of my clothes and move over to stand beside you. You take my hand and pull me down on top of you, rubbing against me like a cat and begging me to fuck you. Anyone who thinks you have a foul mouth on stage has obviously never been in bed with you. The moans and pleas coming out of that gorgeous mouth are positively sinful. It takes every bit of willpower I possess not to attack you right now, not to fuck you like you're begging so prettily for. I lean down and kiss you, silencing you for the moment.

Matt and Tomo join us on the bed, one on either side of us. Tomo joins in our kiss, licking gently where our lips meet, asking permission. I move away and leave you to him. I know from personal experience that Tomo kisses better than anyone I've ever met. Those luscious lips of his were just made for it. As Matt pulls me to him and claims my mouth, I hear you groan in appreciation of whatever Tomo's tongue is doing. But now, Matt's tongue is in my mouth and all thoughts of you and Tomo vanish.

Matt flips me over so that now I'm on my back and he's hovering over me. He kisses me gently once more before moving down to kiss my throat. My throat has always been my biggest hot spot and I wonder idly if Mattie will remem-

"Oh holy fuck, Matt!" I gasp, as he bites down hard. Yeah, he remembers! He chuckles as he places gentle licks on my overheated skin.

"Thought I forgot about that, didn't you?"

A needy moan is the only answer I can come up with. He moves on down my throat to my chest, alternating between stinging bites and soothing licks. I whimper as he caresses my hardened nipple with his tongue. It feels heavenly but I need more. I lift my hand and lace my fingers through his silky hair, pressing his face against my chest.

"Harder...." I moan. Matt, always accomodating, bites me again. Hard. I can't help the cry that escapes and I arch against him frantically. If he keeps this up, I'm going to come even before you do.

Or maybe not. Your cries have been getting louder and louder and I turn to see what magic Tomo is working on you now. Bad idea. If I thought I was close to coming before, now I'm right on the edge. Matt is biting my hipbone now - deep, sucking bites that will surely leave a bruise - and Tomo is going down on you, sucking your cock desperately. Our eyes meet. You reach out blindly and take my hand. And suddenly everything becomes a blur. Matt has moved to my cock now, taking me into his mouth and sucking with the same enthusiasm Tomo is showing you. The heat from his mouth ... your cry as you come in Tomo's eager mouth ... the groans from both of the men loving us ... suddenly it's all too much and I just explode, coming harder than I have in ages. Matt takes everything I have to offer and then releases me, giving my cock a final gentle lick before leaning over to kiss Tomo.

You and I both sigh in contentment as we watch the two men in front of us devouring each other. Suddenly, your grip on my hand tightens and I hear you gasp.

"Oh Jesus, Shan! Look!"

I glance over at you, curious, and I'm stunned to see your sated cock is suddenly ready for action again.

"Look at them..." you moan, nodding to Matt and Tomo. I turn my attention to the other two and suddenly realize ... oh god, they aren't ... are they ... did they really ... holy shit! Neither man had completely swallowed and now they were sharing our come in their kiss. My own cock is wide awake again, brought back to life by the erotic display in front of me.

Ok, as James Bond once said, 'No more foreplay'. It's time to get down to some serious fucking. I look over at you.

"Ready?" I whisper.

"Oh hell, yeah!" you reply as you reach out and pull Tomo back into your arms.

I pull Matt down and lay him back on the bed beside you, then kiss him hungrily. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I see you attacking Tomo's mouth with the same fervor. The taste of all four of us in Matt's mouth is enough to work me into a frenzy of lust. I move from his mouth downwards, trailing kisses as I go. Normally, I would take more time savoring his strong, solid chest, but at the moment, my mind is on one thing only and I know he understands. I reach his rigid erection and pause for a moment just to admire him. He's got a perfect cock - long and thick and achingly hard. I take him slowly into my mouth, savoring the heat, the weight of him on my tongue. As I take him deeper, he becomes more vocal, his soft growls and pants giving way to groans and cries. Matt has always been the quietest of the four of us during sex and I love it when I can make him come undone enough to get loud.

Getting loud has never been a problem for you has it, baby? I glance over to see what's causing all the commotion from that side of the bed. Ah, I should have known. Tomo is tongue fucking you to within an inch of your life. I would be screaming too. That man's tongue is a gift from God and I know you love being rimmed more than anything. Apparently, you've reached your breaking point. In a move so fast I didn't even see it, you have Tomo pulled up, turned onto his back and you're mounting him, desperate to feel his cock as deep inside you as you can get it. He groans as he's enveloped in your tight heat, overwhelmed by the sensation. You begin riding him hard and fast and I can tell right away that you're so far gone you won't need anything more to come. Just feeling Tomo's massive cock moving inside you will be enough.

I turn my attention back to the beautiful man in front of me. The whole time I've been watching you, I've also been still sucking Mattie. He's been getting louder and louder, and god, the moans coming from him are so erotic! I pull off him, prompting a displeased whine, and reach into the drawer of the nightstand, rummaging around for the lube that I hope is in there. My hand closes around it just as Matt moans softly moans my name.

"God, Shannon, hurry! Please ... "

Hurry? Right. I'm shaking so badly that I can barely open the lid. I finally get it open and get some onto my fingers without spilling it. I know Matt usually tops with you so I have to force myself to slow down and do this right. I slide one slick finger between his cheeks and gently rub it over his entrance. He moans again, louder than ever, and squirms around trying to get my finger inside. I tease him for a little bit longer ... rubbing gently, just barely penetrating him with my fingertip ... but my own need is building dangerously. I slowly slide my finger inside him, moaning at the incredible tightness and heat. God, he feels so fucking good. He pushes back against my finger, urging me on.

"Oh god, Shannon! More ... please..."

I slide a second finger into Matt, followed quickly by a third. Within minutes, he's begging again.

"Now, Shan! Please! Fuck me!"

I know he's not completely ready yet and try to tell him so. He pulls my hand away and pulls me up, kissing me fiercely before growling, "NOW..."

The sight of Matt like this - eyes dark with lust, breath coming in harsh gasps, spread out and begging for my cock - is almost enough to send me right over the edge. And it isn't helping matters any that suddenly you and Tomo are coming together, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. I drizzle some of the lube onto my aching cock and pray that I don't come before I get inside Matt. He's squirming around so much that I have to hold him down just to get lined up. I press gently against his entrance, trying to go slowly so that I don't hurt him.

"Fuck, Shan! Just do it already!"

He reaches out and grabs my hips, pulling me forward and impaling himself on my cock. We both cry out. He immediately starts moving again, thrusting up against me. My hips seem to like the idea, moving without my consent, following the frantic rhythm Matt is setting. I can feel my orgasm building already and I know I won't be able to last much longer.

"Matt! Mattie, slow down! I can't ... I'm not gonna last ... "

He only shakes his head and continues to fuck me senseless. I risk a look over at you and Tomo. You both look so beautiful snuggled up together. You're watching us with matching smiles on your faces and love in your eyes. Fuck! Matt's whispering my name over and over and I can feel him beginning to tighten around me. He's getting close, too. You reach out and take his hand, not wanting to interfere, just wanting that small connection. I take Matt's other hand in mine and move both of them to his cock, stroking feverishly. Tomo puts his hand on my shoulder and the circle is complete. I come with a gut-wrenching shudder and Matt follows me seconds later. Tomo gently lifts me off Matt and lays me down beside him. You take your place on Matt's other side, Tomo takes his place on my other side. Gentle kisses and I love you's are exchanged as we snuggle up and get ready to sleep.

Just as I'm drifting off, I hear your voice again.

"I should flirt with other guys more often!"

God, you're such a brat!


End file.
